Et le ciel qui dérive
by Na.Shao
Summary: Dehors, les murs sont noirs de soleil, enivrés de la clarté du jour, et Bokuto laisse ses pas le guider à travers une clairière d'asphalte, les yeux chargés de gouttes de lumière prêtes à déborder de ses cils épais. Il ressent un profond dégoût pour son jeu et ses pensées débordent les unes sur les autres, toujours similaires, toujours semblables et liées par l'asthénie.


**Blabla inutile :** mauvaise période, donc écriture, donc un peu d'espoir dans ces ténèbres latentes, parce que quand tout se délite, il y a toujours les mots. Et puis, HQ saison 2 commence demain, alors célébrons cela.

Le titre vient du poème "Matisse parle" de Louis Aragon.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un matin clos d'automne bourgeonne dans Tokyo alors que l'ombre des doutes renaît le long de ses bras veinés de bleu et de vert ; sans plus de cérémonie, Bokuto repousse la présence de son équipe autour de lui et, les sourcils froncés, annonce son impossibilité de continuer le match, persuadé que le poison l'a affecté et qu'il est incapable de jouer, ses bras tombant mollement contre son corps, rongés par le brouillard et le givre.

Akaashi le scrute de ses yeux d'hiver avant de détourner le regard et de reprendre l'entrainement, bien vite suivi des autres qui, perturbés par la sortie brutale de leur capitaine, continuent de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers Bokuto malgré la redondance de cette situation connue où la maladie s'installe sans autre forme de procès.

Dehors, les murs sont noirs de soleil, enivrés de la clarté du jour, et Bokuto laisse ses pas le guider à travers une clairière d'asphalte, les yeux chargés de gouttes de lumière prêtes à déborder de ses cils épais. Il ressent un profond dégoût pour son jeu et ses pensées débordent les unes sur les autres, toujours similaires, toujours semblables et liées par l'asthénie.

Il secoue le soleil hors des cheveux dressés sur son crâne, les épaules tendues ; ses veines gonflées de sang sont des rivières d'angoisse qui se propagent sur sa peau marquée de traces rougeâtres, mémoire éphémère d'un ballon ayant capté son attention pour quelques secondes infimes. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, lui qui se trouve partagé entre les remous instables du courant et l'idée obsédante d'être parfait, aussi parfait qu'humainement possible.

La lumière s'éclate contre les carreaux translucides du gymnase, trop occupée à essayer d'incendier les parois peintes avec la chaleur de ses rayons ; sa respiration s'accélère. L'anxiété brûle sa trachée centimètre par centimètre dans le silence de l'après-midi et ses muscles se contractent, encore fiévreux.

Les lèvres statiques et les yeux brillants d'étoiles mortes, quelque chose finit pourtant par se dénouer dans son estomac lorsqu'Akaashi l'observe, placide, dans l'étreinte chaude de l'après-midi qui file lentement dans le soir. Bokuto n'a même pas entendu les pas de son vice-capitaine, trop enfoncé dans les affres de sa fièvre momentanée pour se rendre compte de sa solitude perturbée.

Akaashi respire l'apaisement et le calme, l'herbe fraîchement coupée et l'eau iodée des océans ; dans son regard se lit la compréhension et le cristal de l'absence.

— Bokuto-san, murmure simplement Akaashi, une brise furtive accompagnant ses mots.

Il tend lentement sa main vers Bokuto, impassible, et son capitaine l'attrape, sent le poids de la chair contre la sienne, les doigts appuyés sur sa peau, la chaleur surprenante de l'automne qui a infusé le corps d'Akaashi, et soudain, il n'y a plus que les lèvres de ce dernier contre les siennes, l'odeur du jasmin et le bruissement des feuilles qui comptent ; il n'y a plus que la certitude de cette affection sans borne et de ce soutien rougeoyant à travers la plus opaque des brumes quand les mots n'arrivent plus à se dessiner et que la voix se perd dans l'horizon brûlant.

Bokuto reste longuement dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'Akaashi, les bras serrés autour de cette constellation qui lui permet lui-même d'irradier dans l'étincelle des jours ; au loin, le soleil se disperse entre les nuages monocordes pour accueillir la pâleur rose d'Octobre.


End file.
